


Good Morning

by hullosweetpea



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: Stevie feels good this morning. Real good.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wanted to write something longer, but I started to run out of time for Open-Fic Night and I've been following different drabble challenges where you have to write exactly 100 words, so I decided to do it for this, and I'm pretty proud of how it came out. Enjoy!

Stevie rolled over. Sun peeked in and out of the motel curtains. God, it was too bright in the morning. Black-out curtains, that was where it was at. She reached out her hand and searched for Alexis. She groaned. Where was she -- ah, there was a shoulder. 

 

“Mmm, babe.” Alexis rolled over, hair partly over her eyes. 

 

Stevie watched her: the slope of her nose, flutter of her eyelashes, sunlight bright on her cheekbones. “You were pretty good last night.” 

 

Alexis smiled and ran her fingers across Stevie’s arm. “You too.” 

 

Stevie snuggled back in bed. A good morning indeed. 


End file.
